tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Amandil Thylus
King Amandil Thylus is the leader of the elves of Folsworth Woods and of the long line of kings from the Thylus family. He rules from Sanae, the capital of Remonian elves. His advisor, Firion Korath, tried to assassinate him during the Beastmaster Incident, but the attempt ended in failure. A new threat, the fatal Blood Fever, emerged in the woods sometime after the Cataclysm, and Amandil and his court have their hands full doing what they can to figure out how to stop the deadly plague from spreading. His elves are loyal supporters of the Grand Alliance. He is also one of the present Keepers. Biography Early Years Born to the noble Thylus family in Folsworth Woods, Amandil was destined to become the leader of the elves in Remon. He succeeded his father who died in the Blood Fever epidemic. Painful memories of losing loved ones haunted Amandil so he allowed his councillors to order the notes on the Blood Fever destroyed. Things escalated in Remon as humans and dwarves grew more hostile towards elves. It didn't help matters that elven outcasts like Egendaul Korath did their best to fuel the hatred between the races. Amandil did what he could to keep things at peace but Egendaul's actions as well as the advancing forces of the Clergy of Mardük made him distrust outsiders more and more. Matters remained thus for a long time, and Amandil concentrated on keeping his people alive and preventing elves from entering the world outside Folsworth Woods. Distreyd Era More info later. Godslayer Era More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Father of Folsworth : One of Amandil's many titles. ; High One : One of Amandil's many titles. ; King Amandil : One of Amandil's many titles. Appearance A tall, aged elf with noble features and greying hair. He doesn't use extravagant costumes and instead prefers to stay down to earth. His eyes are ever-observant and hold great wisdom within. Personality and Traits Amandil is a wise and thoughtful ruler who nevertheless isn't fully trustful of humans or clerics of Mardük because of how these groups treated Remonian elves in the past. His greatest wish is to keep the elves of Folsworth Woods alive, and he hopes they can coexist with dwarves and humans without fear of conflict. Powers and Abilities Amandil is a capable user of the bow but doesn't fare so well in close combat. He has spent most of his time governing people and has little time for actual warfare. He's well informed of the past of elves and is a great source of knowledge for anyone who seeks his counsel. Innate Ability: Battle Meditation. Amandil used to see enemy's weak points more easily with his ability. He lost the ability after the Cataclysm. Relationships Firion Korath Amandil considered Firion to be one of his most trusted advisors. However, it turned out that Firion had been the true mastermind behind the Beastmaster Incident and tried to kill Amandil on orders by the Clergy of Mardük. Amandil could never forgive Firion of this treachery, and he was relieved to find out that the heroes of the Grand Alliance had slain Firion during the Battle of Folsworth Woods. Krisler Garside Amandil and Krisler are friends. Their bond has deepened after the death of Krisler's father Malthar, and Amandil sees Krisler as a likely candidate as the next king of the elves. Krisler respects Amandil a great deal and does what he thinks is best for the elves of Remon. Marcus Sarillius Amandil was initially skeptic about Marcus but decided to send him to deal with the Beastmaster. When Marcus and the Fellowship proved victorious and saved Amandil from assassination, Amandil finally realized Marcus's inherent goodness and joined the Fellowship which officially became known as the Grand Alliance. See also *Beastmaster Incident *Firion Korath *Folsworth Woods *Keepers *Krisler Garside *Sanae Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Grand Alliance Category:Remon Category:Third Age